<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oopsie Daisy by RaptorRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822182">Oopsie Daisy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorRed/pseuds/RaptorRed'>RaptorRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, past huntara/adora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorRed/pseuds/RaptorRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Tiktok that ruined a song for me. (will post link in end notes)  “Oops” will forever be Catradora crack now. </p><p>Catra is on top of the world after starting a new relationship, right now though she needed to comfort her friend who had apparently been cheated on and dumped.</p><p>Silly cute oneshot that took over my brain before I could work on anything else. Read for a smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oopsie Daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra’s tail flicked happily back and forth behind her, she couldn’t help it. There was a spring in her step that hadn’t been there in a long time. She needed to calm down though. This was not the time for her own elation. Okay, she could have a little bit but she needed to at least pretend to be sympathetic to her friend. Huntara had just gotten back from a string of away games and she was devastated. They had won all of their matches but apparently whatever bitch she had been dating cheated on her. Catra didn’t even know she was dating anyone. She wasn’t on social media much and hardly ever saw her friend with their conflicting schedules. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara was too broken up to go to practice and Catra could find the time to curse this woman with her. Secretly though she’d be singing the praise of the beautiful blonde she’d woken up naked with often for these past three weeks. She’d tell Huntara if she inquired, but it seemed a little too inconsiderate, even for her, to gush about a girl to someone who’d been freshly cheated on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the stink of the city didn’t smell as bad, not after waking up next to Adora. The tall, muscular, dorky, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick </span>
  </em>
  <span>blonde had absolutely tornado-ed into her life. Whenever Catra went out after work she usually brought someone home with her. They’d flirt, dance, and sometimes not even make it home before someone was moaning. That’s all it ever was though, and it was hardly ever a repeat performance. Catra knew she’d made a grave mistake when she woke up after that first night with Adora. She’d noticed the way the morning light made the beautiful long hair shimmer, the way the beams caressed her soft skin. She noticed. Stormy blue eyes opened and met hers and she had fucking purred. She actually wanted to get to know this woman so of course the natural response was to insult her. Catra didn’t do feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked stupid.” She’d said while sitting up in the bed, caught blatantly staring. Adora had smirked back at her, eyes following her uncontrollably flicking tail. A smirk that sprouted an invasive seedling deep in her heart -a seedling that was planted the night before from a smile. Catra had looked up from her seat at the bar to meet a reflection in the mirror behind the counter, staring at her, smiling. They shot one another looks for two hours before even actually directly looking at each other. Adora had shoved a man that had paused to long in front of her table out of the way so they could continue teasing with their reflections. Catra had drinks sent to her table so that if the blonde walked to the bar it would be for her, and her alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately that had been Catra’s day off. Once she was able to lure her out of her bed with one incredibly distracting shower they got breakfast, and then lunch, and dinner… and then breakfast. It was a new and exciting feeling. For the first two weeks she refused to let herself get  lost in it, certain she’d fuck this up in some way. Time and time again that seedling was watered and now roots were starting to form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was nearly to the door of the bistro they were meeting at when her phone rang. Catra’s heart swelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey dork.” Catra said with a purr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you have that work meeting today right?” Adora said. Catra could hear the rattling of keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m meeting a friend for lunch before I go back to the office. I have my proposal presentation right after. Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found a file full of spreadsheets on the counter, do you need it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra searched her memory of the morning. Adora had let her practice her proposal for possible acquisitions the night before. She definitely remembered piling them all neatly by the door and picking them up on her way out. Shit. She’d set her folders and suitcase back down on the counter to free her hands for a goodbye kiss, to free her hands to squeeze that firm ass </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes I do. I can get back there in time if I cancel lunch.” She didn’t want to but she could not fuck this up. Catra had clawed her way to get as far as she was and this could be a big jump for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drop it off to you, you don’t have to cancel. I’m headed out to the stable anyway.”  The bud of the flower growing in her heart twitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You’d do that?” Catra waved at Huntara threw the glass and pointed at her phone. The incredibly buff silaxian nodded in understanding. Her ears were flicking back and forth, her tail tracing multiple s’s in the air. Catra was used to having to fix everything herself, no matter how minuscule. If she’d gone to any of her coworkers with something like this it would inevitably get to her boss, who loved to chew her out for every minor indiscretion.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, just text me where you’re getting lunch and I’ll bring it over.”  Catra needed to stop smiling, she was moments away from consoling a friend. “I’ll see you soon.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Huntara looked positively miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have called her back.” She kept saying, explaining that while she’s in tournament mode she laser focuses. “I really thought she was just being annoying, the ‘i need to talk to you’ texts were constant. She worries too much so I didn’t think anything of it. I warned her that I couldn’t deal with any distractions so I just turned my phone off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She left you a note though? Really? Love at first sight? What bullshit.”  Catra doubted her words as she said them, coming dangerously close to thoughts she’d been having to stifle down. Yes she had feelings for Adora, but it was way too soon to even touch that word with a ten foot pole. In spite of this the words ‘love at first sight’ bounced around inside her. As far as cheaters go this one seemed pretty considerate. Huntara’s ex had tried to talk to her and left a pretty caring note, explaining that she hadn’t been looking but it just happened, and that she was extremely sorry and hoped for forgiveness one day. Catra wondered if she would be so considerate if she were dating someone and fell head over heels? Doubtful, considering that she only just now came to know what that felt like. She couldn’t say any of this though. “I can’t believe she didn’t just keep it in her pants a little longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara nodded in agreement, each bob of the head accompanied by an angry grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want to find whoever stole her from me.” Muscles bulged as her hand met her fist. “Maybe she won’t look so loveable after.” Catra was going to have to talk to her about that later but at the moment she looked too pissed to reason with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah.” She chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you come in.” A mischievous smile spread across Huntara’s face, it would be terrifying if she wasn’t her friend. “The note, it had your company's name printed on the paper she wrote it on. One of your office's blank fax sheets I think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll let you know if hear about anyone named Dor.” she chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora.” Huntara corrected her. Catra froze, her hand not finding its way to the glass of water she was reaching for. “Her name’s Adora. I just call her Dor.” Catra watched the sweat on the glass slide down the side. Her pulse was racing and time slowed down. She swallowed and noticed, really noticed just how muscular her friend was. Huntara looked ready to burst, veins popping out of her neck, she was pissed. A nervous laugh tumbled out of Catra against her will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman across from her looked at her expectantly. Catra’s brain was firing at hundred miles an hour, overriding any rational thought. She laughed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean Adora with the..?” Catra held her hands out in front of her like an idiot, making grasping motions. Of course her ass was the first thing she thought of. Huntara cocked her head, trying to figure out what Catra was trying to say. “You mean Adora with the-” her voice cracked, “horses?” She couldn’t meet her eyes directly, instead looking anywhere but. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know who it is?” Huntara said, leaning forward, menace in her eyes. “Tell me so I can rip them apart.” Catra swallowed thickly, her breath hard to control and her mind reeling. A thousand different scenarios played through her mind. How could she play this off. She was going to get her ass beat. Love at first sight?  Could she outrun Huntara? Adora had left this rich and ripped professional athlete for her? Yellow petals unfurled as her chest squeezed at the thought of it, out of both fear and something much more terrifying. Maybe it wasn’t the same Adora? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra jumped as her phone vibrated on the table. Adora’s name and contact photo flared to life on the screen. It was a photo of the beautiful blonde planting a kiss on Catra’s cheek, the photo was Adora’s doing. Every muscle in her body was still and she focused on the professional athlete across the table. Huntara’s eyes were black and her face was stone. The woman pressed the green button on the phone, followed by the speaker button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heeyy purrrfect.” Adora snickered at her own stupid joke. “I’m here. Do you want me to bring it in or can you run outside?”  She had one thing Huntara did not, and that was magicat reflexes. The fur on the back of her neck was standing up and her tail was stalk still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oopsie.” Catra muttered before snatching her phone from the table and blindly sprinting for the door. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The tiktok that wrecked our discord https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJTPdVBx/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>